<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fun and Games by EdwardNotSoLittle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29125074">Fun and Games</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdwardNotSoLittle/pseuds/EdwardNotSoLittle'>EdwardNotSoLittle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Terror (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Gift Fic, M/M, Married Couple, Prostate Massage, Teasing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:48:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,032</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29125074</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdwardNotSoLittle/pseuds/EdwardNotSoLittle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas has been trying to get Daddy's attention for two weeks...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Francis Crozier/Thomas Jopson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fun and Games</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluebacchus/gifts">bluebacchus</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A birthday gift I have been working on for my lovely friend Vini. It's belated now but I hope the wait was worth it!! Love ya!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Nngh! Oh!" Thomas couldn't even help the noises tumbling from his lips even if he tried. The rough sucking and nibbling on his neck as Francis pushed him back onto the bed was too much. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was two in the afternoon on a Saturday where for once Francis didn't have to work so he could stay home with him. It was a rarity that they had any weekend days off. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It had been a while since he'd gotten any attention from his master and so he, admittedly,  had been trying to get Francis' attention all morning; bending over in front of him, distracting him while he'd been on the phone with the CEO of Franklin's Accounting Firm, generally just being a shit and trying to get in trouble.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was two in the afternoon on a Saturday, and Francis </span>
  <em>
    <span>finally</span>
  </em>
  <span> snapped.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Is this what you want you naughty boy?" Francis huffed into his ear, his hand found the front of his jeans and groped him firmly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes… yes daddy." He whined, bucking into his hand. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He let go and took a few steps back, "Strip. I'll be right back." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Thomas didn't need to be told twice, never twice -unless he was in the mood to tease- he stripped himself of his clothes and even took the initiative to bend himself over the mattress so that his daddy had an eyeful when he returned. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He heard daddy going through their hardware in the shelf above the closet and it had him hard as a rock, eager to be touched. When his daddy came back he heard him tsk in disapproval and a large, warm hand smoothed over the left side of his arse. He wiggled eagerly with a moan. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Naughty boy," Francis muttered, giving him a sharp swat and Thomas yelped.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His hands were pulled behind his back and the familiar leather of restraints fastened around his wrists. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Oh he was in trouble.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Please daddy… please fuck me." He pleaded wiggling his arse.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>His daddy looked unamused, "Absolutely not. You have been very, very bad." Sliding a strong arm beneath him he hoisted him up onto the bed and rolled him over on his back. "Look at you. You filthy boy." Francis muttered, referring to the arousal that stood proudly between his legs. He reached down and traced the vein along the underside, he moaned.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Ohhh, daddy…" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You think I haven't noticed how you've been misbehaving all morning." His voice came sharp, disappointed as it did when he'd been bad. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I-I just wanted your attention daddy… it's been so long." He whimpered pitifully, batting his pretty blue eyes seductively. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Francis took hold of his ankles, lifted them, and gave his ass a good swat. His cock, thick and heady, bobbed and a pearl of precum dribbled down the side of the shaft. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You incorrigible little brat. I give you plenty of attention.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Daddy…  it’s been two weeks.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Francis’ frown fell, his face going into one of thoughtfulness, obviously pondering the claim and he longer he delved through his memory, trying to recall their last round of play the more his eyebrows furrowed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Thomas puffed out his bottom lip into a sultry pout and flitt his pretty eyes for further effect.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Has it really been that long?” the Irishman wondered aloud. He smoothed a warm hand over his left cheek and it made Thomas wiggle his arse eagerly with a whine. Daddy gave it a squeeze.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>One of the things he loved the most about Francis was his hands. Francis' hands were almost always warm and they were rough, calloused from his years as a navy Captain. The best part was that they were so large that each one could nearly cover an entire buttock. He loved it when his daddy squeezed his arse.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes, Daddy."  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Francis ran his other hand across the opposite cheek and kneaded his arse between large heated palms, before spreading him open. "That certainly won't do, will it?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The cool air against his hole made him shiver and he wiggled in his Daddy's hold, earning another squeeze. His cock twitched thickly betwixt his lightly furred thighs. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, you like that don't you?" Francis asked, teasing him with yet another kneading pinch.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes.” He gasped.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Francis kept him spread open with one hand and sucked on a finger briefly, when he caught his boy watching him eagerly over his shoulder he gave his arse a sharp swat, commanding him, “Face forward.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sulking, Thomas did as he was told and turned his gaze to the headboard, it made the hair on the back of his neck raise with anticipation. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn't but seconds later that his Daddy was using the small linked chains between the wrist restraints to pull him up, guiding him gently so that he was in a position on his knees, face pressed into the coolness of their navy blue satin sheets and his arse up in the air. The position left him shamelessly exposed and he wiggled anxiously as a warm hand ran down his lower back to cup his left cheek.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You've still been naughty, that cannot go unattended." Francis replied, prodding at his hole.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh please, Daddy, please, I'll be a good boy." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Francis pushed the digit in about halfway before pulling it back, coaxing Thomas to relax with gentle instruction. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'll still tend to you, don't worry. Though probably not in the way you're expecting." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Thomas eased up around his finger, allowing him an easier entry. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Francis pushed it in deep, deeper, until he was buried up to his knuckle with the digit working vigorously, twisting, turning as he searched. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jopson let out a soft noise when he didn't add a second digit, but kept working the first inside. It took him a second to catch on to what he was doing exactly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"But, Daddy, I want your big fat co–oohhh~~" his words trailed off as Francis found that spot deep </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>inside him, nudging it firmly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Mmhm… I found it didn't I?" The Irishman asked repositioning his finger so he could stroke it. Thomas' thighs quivered as he shuddered. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oohhh…" he moaned as his daddy continued to massage that spot with gentle but sure touch. His cock was beginning to leak beneath him, all over the sheets. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He and Francis had been together for a long time, coming on sixteen years to be precise. They’d first met when they were both still in the Royal Navy, or more he was just joining the Navy and Captain Francis Rawdon Moira Crozier, was the first Captain he’d been stationed under. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eight-teen at the time, Francis had been thirty-eight, they were drawn to each other almost immediately. Although, Francis did try to hold back and remain professional. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But Thomas </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew</span>
  </em>
  <span> what he wanted. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Even now all these years later, his Francis knew exactly how to wrench the cries from his throat. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He wiggled at the thought and a large hand settled heavily on his lower back to keep him still, "Be a good boy, and I just </span>
  <em>
    <span>might</span>
  </em>
  <span> let you have my cock."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The proposed incentive had him stilling almost immediately, but he did gasp as Francis added a little more pressure into his massage. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Daddy… I-I might.."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Francis ran his fingers through his hair soothingly, it helped to ground him in his roused state. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Not yet. You're going to be my good little boy aren't you? You're going to last until I put my cock inside yer beautiful little arse, aye?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Thomas moaned and rocked back against another stroke to his prostate, "Aye, sir." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His daddy hummed and he could hear him unbuckling his belt and the shuffling of fabric. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, oh God yes.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck me. Fuck me. Fuck me.</span>
  </em>
  <span> His mind screamed at him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Francis gave that spot a couple more good rubs before withdrawing the digit and Thomas couldn't help but whine at the lack of fullness. It was quickly being replaced with something different though as he felt the blunt head of Francis' cock breaching his slicked hole. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh… fuck, yes…" he mewled, curling his toes as his daddy sank deeper and deeper into him. He could never get enough of Francis' cock. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Irishman completely sheathed himself with a low groan, smoothing warm hands over his hips and thighs before leaning in to nibble on his ear. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Such a good boy, you take my cock so well…" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His response was a bunch of useless babble as his boy pushed back eagerly against him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Entertained by just how worked up he'd gotten his younger lover, Francis bore his entire weight down, pressing deep into his naughty boy's tight passage at angle. Almost immediately, Thomas howled out his name and his back tried to arch, his wrists tugged at the leather restraints as his thighs quivered violently at the delicious friction being applied to the sensitive spot inside him. He wiggled and whined babbling incoherently for more. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Francis threaded weathered fingers through damp inky black hair, "Grind." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Already a bit overwhelmed, Thomas struggled with the command, but he managed to lift his hips enough to push back and follow his instructions, grinding back on his Daddy's big cock, moaning like a lewd whore.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Good boy." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With that, Francis set his pace it was slow l, agonizingly slow at first but eventually it picked up into a rough pounding that had Thomas shouting a mix up between </span>
  <em>
    <span>Daddy</span>
  </em>
  <span> and </span>
  <em>
    <span>Francis.</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Tell me you love it." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes! Yes! I love it! I love it Daddy, oh fuck me harder!" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, fuck… you beautiful boy." Francis gruffed and gave that perky ass a slap that made a distinct cracking sound beneath his hand, skin flushing as Thomas cried out. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Daddy! Oh! Harder, harder daddy! I-I'm going to come!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Francis set a new pace, fast and brutal, he growled low in his naughty boy's ear before moving to bite down on his neck, suckling bruises into the heated flesh.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Thomas' pleasure was mounting higher and higher as the Irishman continued, and each strike to his prostate sent him closer to the edge until finally he came, </span>
  <em>
    <span>hard</span>
  </em>
  <span> all over the sheets in three thick ropes of white that left him panting and gasping for air. Still his Daddy didn't stop, no he fucked him through the intense orgasm that left his legs trembling and his head swimming, chasing his own release. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His daddy gripped his chin forcefully, turning his face up so he could crash their lips together in a desperate, passionate kiss. He rocked into him once, twice, and once more before pushing in as far as he could and filling him up generously, groaning against his lips in the process.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Francis slumped down on top of him for a moment, the older man's weight slightly uncomfortable on his bound arms. Thomas didn't mind though, he knew Francis would get up once he caught his breath.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was proven correct in that assumption when his Daddy did, in fact, raise himself back up. He pulled out of his hole with a lewd squelching sound leaving Thomas feeling unbearably empty despite being so full of his master's cum. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The leather around his wrists was being messed with and the cuffs tightened painfully for a split second before the buckles gave and the restraints were being removed, delicately from his hands. A large hand patted him approvingly on the head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Stay there." His Daddy's voice commanded him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And so he stayed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hands moved his arms forward to rest by his head before planting themselves in the center of his back where they began to massage any sore muscles.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He hummed happily, content with the surprise pampering. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I love you, Thomas." Francis spoke, his voice was low and honey sweet as he leaned over the top of him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Thomas couldn't help his heart from swelling at the tone, it was one he recognized from many, many years ago that Francis would sometimes use when he was feeling especially nostalgic on an anniversary.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He looked up and smiled, meeting Francis' lips as he continued the back massage. He knew afterwards they'd take a shower together and then fall asleep in each other's arms. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I love you too Francis, so much." </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>